Never Enough
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Elle va appuyer sur le bouton de la grenade. Et il n'attend que cela. Parce que ce serait la preuve, n'est-ce pas ? Que peu importe qui elle est, qui ils sont ; il restait, et serait toujours, la deuxième face de leur pièce. (Spoilers : Timeless Children)


**Never Enough **

Elle va appuyer sur le bouton.

Pendant un instant, il en est certain. Pour être honnête, il n'attend que ça. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, sont fixés sur la grenade, sur la minuscule figurine réduite qui y est attachée. Sa respiration est bloquée. Tout en attente.

Il n'attend que ça. Ce serait la preuve, n'est-ce pas ?

La preuve que rien n'a changé. Malgré tout ce qu'il, ce qu'elle, ce qu'ils ont découverts. Qu'il est toujours le Maître, son meilleur ennemi. Qu'elle est toujours le Docteur, son égal, l'autre côté de la pièce. Leur pièce. Que si elle est spéciale pour tous, il est au moins spécial pour elle.

Il n'attend que ça. Il attend qu'elle le tue, qu'elle se tue elle-même, qu'elle lui prouve qu'il est toujours assez important pour elle. Qu'il est toujours assez important pour cela. Qu'il est toujours digne du plus grand des sacrifices.

Elle va appuyer sur le bouton. Mais elle hésite.

Sa respiration est toujours bloquée, sa poitrine commence à lui faire mal. Elle hésite. Il voit, dans son regard à elle, que ce n'est pas par pitié pour lui. Elle n'en a plus aucune. Elle le lui a déjà montré. Elle n'a plus de pitié pour lui, elle n'a plus de compassion, elle n'est certainement plus celle qui se targuait être sa meilleure amie. Il n'a jamais eu de compassion pour elle. Il n'a jamais eu de pitié pour elle. Il suppose que c'est de bonne guerre.

Mais elle est toujours importante. Elle est toujours son _tout. _Elle est la rage, la rancœur, la vieille haine et la vieille amitié qui continue à le faire tenir, à le faire marcher, juste pour arriver à cet instant précis. Cet instant-là. Où elle lui prouve, en mourant avec lui, avec tout leur race -non. Avec toute sa race, à lui, cette race qu'elle a créée, que rien. Rien. N'a changé.

_Je veux simplement que tu saches que nous ne sommes pas si différents._

Il se souvient lui avoir dit ça. Il y a si longtemps. A l'époque où il était Missy, où elle était simplement, simplement le Docteur, et pas un être à la limite du divin. A l'époque où tout était simple, où elle, où il, était déjà son monde.

_J'ai besoin de retrouver mon ami._

Si émotive, Missy. Si avide de retrouver le lien perdu. Parce qu'elle se souvenait des mots que le Docteur avait dit à Saxon, qu'elle se souvenait des promesses, qu'elle se disait que, peut-être…

Lui sait qu'ils ne peuvent plus rester amis. Le Docteur est si ancienne. Et si puissante. Elle est bien plus qu'il ne saurait jamais l'être. Elle a vécu bien plus longtemps qu'il ne vivrait jam ais. Elle a eu tant de vie, tant d'amis, de compagnons. Il veut être aussi important pour elle qu'elle est pour lui. Il veut être une part d'elle, comme elle est, littéralement, une part de lui. Il veut être plus qu'un énième ami d'enfance. Il veut être plus qu'un énième visage dans une vie d'immortel.

_Sans espoir. Sans témoins. Sans récompense. Je suis ton amie._

Il ne peut pas, il ne supporte pas, l'idée qu'il n'est rien d'autre que ça. Un passage. Une silhouette de plus qui s'effacera avec le temps. Qu'elle finira par oublier, lorsque le cycle recommencera, reprendra. Il ne peut pas le permettre. Il s'est une fois sacrifié pour elle. Tué pour elle. C'est bien ce qu'il fait, une nouvelle fois. Il lui montre, il la force à prouver qu'ils sont et seront toujours ces deux enfants de Gallifrey, à l'inimité, l'amitié légendaire.

Qu'il est _son meilleur ami._

Qu'il est _son meilleur ennemi._

Qu'il est la seule et unique personne qui _la comprend._

_Comment aurais-je ton attention, autrement ?_

Elle a eu tellement d'amis. Tellement d'alliés. C'est plus qu'une demande d'attention. C'est plus que la recherche d'un regard. Il n'est pas comme eux. Tout ces gens dont elle s'entoure, et qui disparaissent au loin. Une vie si longue, une vie si longue… c'est un vide. Des ombres qui passent. Elles ont des visages, ces ombres ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Il veut croire qu'il a un visage. Il veut croire qu'il a réussi à l'atteindre. Qu'il y a quelque chose en lui qui _suffit. _Qu'elle n'a pas besoin des autres. Qu'il est une donnée suffisante.

Il veut croire qu'il a réussi à courir assez vite, parce qu'elle a toujours été si rapide, qu'il a toujours été si lent. Qu'il l'a rattrapée, qu'il l'a blessée, qu'il l'a _détruite_. Qu'il est toujours capable de l'atteindre.

Il se souvient qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de le tuer, autrefois. Qu'elle avait pleuré sa mort.

Elle a pleuré toutes les morts de sa vie. Elle n'a pas su tuer tout ces gens qui la traversait. Il n'est pas spécial, pas pour cela. Ça ne lui suffit plus. Et ça le terrifie.

Le doigt est si proche du bouton. Une seule pression. Cela suffirait. Ça fait si mal.

Il n'y a toujours pas de pitié, de compassion, dans le regard du Docteur. C'est le même regard qu'elle lui avait lancé en le livrant aux nazis. Au Kazaavins. Il est persuadé, il est vraiment persuadé, qu'elle va le faire. Il est le Maître, elle est le Docteur, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Si l'un doit partir, l'autre aussi. C'est la seule chose de vraiment spécial qu'ils peuvent avoir.

Et ça lui fait si mal. Ça le blesse. Il y a toujours Missy, en lui, qui rêve d'autre chose. Il y a toujours Missy qui pense aux enfants qui courent dans les champs d'herbes écarlates. Il y a toujours Missy qui fait se serrer son cœur en la voyant souffrir ainsi. En la contraignant à atteindre cette extrémité-là.

_Tu pourrais être tellement plus. Tu pourrais être magnifique. _

Il est le Maître, elle est le Docteur. Une seule pièce. Deux faces. Une relation infiniment plus complexe qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer.

Il veut le croire.

Il a besoin de le croire.

Il est fatigué, si fatigué. Il ne veut plus penser que ce n'est peut-être pas le cas. Il ne veut plus penser à rien. Il a besoin, autant qu'il a besoin de croire, que ça s'arrête.

Ça fait si mal, de seulement espérer. Sans vraiment savoir. Il sait que le doute serait toujours là. Et il ne sait pas s'il pourra le supporter, une seconde de plus. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas…

… appuyé sur la détente.

Le doigt sur le bouton. La figurine. La Particule. La grenade. C'est tout ce qui lui reste, et il tremble à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne pas le faire.

Il tremble.

Et elle ne le fait pas.

C'est avec une horreur viscérale qu'il la voit abaisser le bras. C'est avec une douleur absolue qu'il voit se reformer le dédain. C'est avec une détresse abominable qu'il l'entend le railler. Qu'il l'entend le rabaisser. Qu'il l'entend dire… qu'il l'entend dire…

« Je suis tellement plus que toi. »

Une arrogance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il chancèle, lorsqu'il recule vers les monstres hybrides qu'il a créés. Sa pire abomination. Sa pire création. Ça ne le rend pas plus spécial. Ça ne change rien.

Et ça fait mal. Et ça brûle, en lui. Ça se déchire, ça se brise, ça s'arrache, ça s'étripe. C'est son être tout entier qui lui semble sentir se désagréger. La certitude, il veut la rejeter. Le savoir, il veut l'abandonner. Il veut l'écraser, le broyer. Abominable savoir. Il s'imprime au fer rouge dans ce qui lui reste de raison.

Il n'est pas_ suffisant_.

Il n'est pas _spécial_.

Il n'a jamais été l'autre face de sa pièce. Il n'a jamais été son reflet dans le miroir. L'autre face, le reflet, avait toujours été vide. Et elle s'était toujours tenue bien au-dessus.

Il sent que tout lui échappe. Il sent qu'il y a des larmes qui viennent lui monter aux yeux. Il sent qu'il n'est plus rien. Qu'il n'est pas plus que ces cadavres qu'il a enfermés dans des cercueils de métal. Il est le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps.

Parce que le Docteur vient tout juste de rejeter ce titre.

Son regard ne parvient pas à la quitter, c'est un miracle qu'il parvient encore à la voir, au travers de ce paysage qui se brouille, semble plus flou. Tout tangue, tout chancèle, et il ne sait pas si c'est à cause du Cyberium, ou à cause de l'effondrement de tout ses espoirs. C'est comme si tout s'effaçait, comme s'il oubliait peu à peu. Au fur et à mesure que le Docteur retrouvait ses souvenirs.

Les promesses. Les rires. Les courses. Les pleurs. Les sourires.

Tout son monde. Une seconde perdue dans l'éternité, pour elle. Tout s'efface, tout perd son sens. Il n'y a jamais rien eu. Il n'y a jamais rien eu.

_Il n'en vaut pas la peine._

Il y a cet homme qui surgit, qui tient maintenant la grenade. Il n'a pas vraiment écouté ce qu'ils s'étaient dit il a l'impression qu'il n'entend plus rien. Il est assommé, il est étourdi. Il s'est affaissé. Il prend conscience qu'elle la bien plus atteint qu'il n'a jamais pu le faire. Qu'elle le connait bien mieux qu'il ne la connaîtra jamais.

Il a conscience qu'elle l'a bien plus efficacement annihilé en l'épargnant qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire en le tuant.

Qu'importe, après tout. Il n'entend plus rien, il ne sent plus rien. Il ne reste plus que la vue. Ce regard qui s'est attaché à elle, comme lui-même l'avait toujours été.

Attaché à elle. A son dos qu'elle lui tourne. A son dos qui s'éloigne. A ce regard qu'elle ne lui jette jamais. A cette silhouette qui disparaît, qu'il n'aura jamais su rattraper.

Il y a un dernier élan, en lui. Il tente de survivre, il tente d'agir, il tente de s'élancer…

Un pas. Il n'a jamais été rapide.

_Sans espoir_

Elle était partie. Elle n'avait, sans doute, jamais vraiment été là.

_Sans témoins_

Partie, sans un regard.

_Sans récompense_

Un pas.

_Docteur_

C'est tout ce qu'il a le temps de faire.

_Je suis ton ami_

Pas un regard.

_Docteur_

Pas même digne d'un regard.

_Docteur_

Il veut tendre la main.

_Je t'en prie_

Il veut attraper.

_Regarde-moi_

Le vieil homme appuie sur la détente.

**FIN**


End file.
